The love of a Vampire
by Atreya-chan
Summary: Tsunami is a 17 year old girl who joins a group of assains. What happens when the boy she loves has a twin and is a Vampire?
1. To meet a vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo...cries

Chapter 1

"I am afraid you don't understand, Love, "The voice whispered in her ear, in a foreign tongue, "you **_will_** be mine." Tsunami's eyes flew open. The young vampiress shook her head, black eyes showing naught but a shred of emotion. Once she had been Tsunami Knight, one of the most feared members of the Blood Hill group of assassins.

Tsunami had been a frightened 17 year old girl when Hawk found her. 18 year old Night was a shapeshifter and vampire, Sheila, his twin sister, who the gang called Shei was also a shapeshifter and a master knife wielder in the group. Then there was Rip and Keys. That was then. Now, she was Tsunami, Night's first Fledgling, and a vampire. She was so happy. Night was her lover and one of the first vampires. As Tsunami flopped down on her bed to continue her much wanted nap, her past came back in her dreams.

_A frail teen huddled in the corner of the alley, afraid and lost. Sooner or later** they** would find her and take her away. Tsunami didn't want that. Not at all . . . _"Yo! Hawk! Come look at this!"A male voice cut through the girl's peaceful state of unconsciousness, waking the frail girl, "Oh my God . . . "A concerned female voice said, "I know, Keys. I know."Once again, male, but deeper, "Is she alive, Shei?"A lighter voice . . . a teen's voice, asked, "Barely."A cold voice finally woke Tsunami. The lanky teen opened cloudy amber eyes, meeting a eighteen-year old boy's black ones, "Hawk! She's awake!"Tsunami shook her head slowly, trying to sit up.

She felt the boy lift her, "Shhh. You're in no condition to try anything right now.""Night, "A tall boy walked over, "Take her to the Infirmary in the hideout." 'Night' carried Tsunami into a room and set her on a soft bed, "My name is Night." "I'm Tsu..."She was cut off by his finger on her lips, "Shhh. It's okay. You need to rest."She nodded and closed her eyes.

A few days later, Tsunami was completely healed, "Hey! How ya feeling?"Tsunami looked up at Night with a smile, "Fine, thanks Night. Oh, by the way, my name's Tsunami."She said. Night leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Tsunami...That's a pretty name."She blushed as she felt a gentle nibble on her earlobe before Night drew back. In the mere days Night had taken care of her, he had developed an affection for her. He ran his hand through her turquoise hair as she stood up, sliding his arm around her waist, giving her a tour of Blood Hill HQ.

Two weeks later, Night led her into the Blood Hill meeting room where Hawk, a lanky, brown haired man of 22, and the others were waiting, "Hey Wave. Night."Hawk looked up at the two, emerald green eyes flashing,"Who's Wave?"Tsunami whispered to Night, "That would be you."A tall girl of 19 stepped out of the shadows, Her brown eyes soft, running her hand through short red-gold hair, "The name's Keys. That there's Rip."She said, gesturing to a bulky, 20 year-old man with stubs of black hair and hard sky blue eyes. Night's sister Sheila a.k.a. "Shei"stood, leaning in a corner, watching Tsunami with her icy amethyst eyes, her silver hair tied up in a long ponytail.

"So, Hawk. What is it now?"The shapeshifter asked, his black eyes bored, arm still around Tsunami's waist as they sat, "We got a call to 'Take Care of ' a guy. Slicer and Hawk seemed to smirk. Keys was indifferent, as was Rip(Keys' boyfriend). Tsunami looked to Night. Night's eyes were completely blank, "Who's supplying the weapons?"Hawk glared at Night, "Our client wishes to remain anonymous. The one we're after is Mr. Nicholas Knight."Tsunami's eyes went wide and she stood up suddenly, "What's up, Wave?" "You said Nicholas Knight...That's my father."The others stared at her, "So? He abandoned you."

Tsunami's crimson red eyes were hard and angry, "This job is mine. I do this one, alone."Hawk stood, "No."Night nodded in agreement, "I think Hawk is right.. It's dangerous and-" "YOU TWO DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO!"Tsunami screamed. She flicked her wrists out and two knives with silver hilts and blades made of chipped garnet slid into her hands. She held them expertly, 'Thanks Shei.' The young half witch half human girl said in Sheila's mind. Sheila had trained her for this for two weeks.

She was on the streets outside, headed toward her father's house when arms slid around her waist from behind her, "I'm going with you, Tsunami."Night's voice whispered in her ear, his lips on her earlobe, sucking on it and nipping it, "No. I have to do this alone,""But I can get there faster."This time the whisper sent shivers down her spine, "What do you mean?"Night put his hands around her shoulders and then they were in front of her father's house, "Fine. You come with."Tsunami growled.

Nicholas Knight was inside his house. Ever since he had put that little wench he had to call a daughter in the Orphanage, he had let go. He was lounging on the couch, watching a plasma screen TV. Tsunami watched him, disgusted. Night put a hand on her shoulder as they walked through the door. Nicholas heard someone walk in, "If you're one o' them salespeople, I eǹt buyin'."

"'Fraid you ain't got a choice, Nicholas. There's a bounty on your head, an' we'll collect it." Tsunami muttered,"Ali!"Nicholas stared incredulously. Tsunami's knives flipped out into her hands, "What can you do, Night?"Nicholas had been screaming when he suddenly shut up, "Good. Now..."Tsunami's two blades were crossed over the man's throat. She was careful not to leave any prints and dug a knife through his heart, "The deed is done."

Tsunami had fainted right after she had killed her Father. He teleported them to an alley a little ways away from the hideout. The vampire stood her up, "Tsunami...Wake up." Tsunami stirred and looked at Night, her eyes widening as she realized he had her up against a wall, "Tsunami...I need you to do me a favor."She raised an eyebrow in question. Night just lowered his lips to her pale throat, his brown hair brushing her cheek, "May I...have a drink?"Tsunami relaxed, submissively, "Yes. Just don't kill me."


	2. A night to remember

I'll say it again, "I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO! IF I DID, RYOKO WOULD LEAVE TENCHI TO AYEKA!

Chapter 2

Night's fangs pierced her throat, drinking only a little bit of her blood, before drawing back. Night helped the girl stand for a bit, seeing as how she'd be dizzy for a little while. Tsunami smiled her infectious smile, "That wasn't so bad."He smirked, "'Cept for the people muttering, 'Get a room!' Yeah."Now Tsunami smirked, "Maybe we should..."She laughed. Night looked at her, eyes soft, "Yeah...Maybe..."He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, sweetly and with an aggressive edge. Maybe there was a hint of possession, but that didn't bother Tsunami. She just let it happen.

"Didn't you two lovebirds think to come home?"Hawk, Shei, Keys, and Rip were standing there with smug looks on their faces, "Seriously."Shei was obviously angry with her twin brother. Hawk walked over and put his hand on Sheila's shoulder, "Hmm...and what is it between you two?"Tsunami wore a smug smirk on her face. Shei turned bright red, "None of your business, you little-"

Hawk silenced his lover with a kiss, "Technically, it is her business. She **_is_** your brother's girlfriend, after all."Tsunami blushed deeply as Night wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind her and nibbled on her ear for the second time that day, "Yeah, You could say that."Night smirked as his fangs brushed her neck.

The next few days were quiet. So quiet that Tsunami had time to think of what Nicholas had called her, "Ali..."Ali, Ali...It sounded so familiar. Night came in whilst she slept, running his hand through her hair and sitting beside her. He sighed. It felt so wrong to do this...' "_Mama..."A little Tsunami lay with her head on a woman's lap. The woman was shadowed. She couldn't see what the woman looked like, "Yes, my little Tsunami? What troubles you?" Tsunami looked up, "Mama...Daddy's hurting me. He's hurting me real bad.""Oh Ali..." _Night drew away, looking at the girl he loved. True, Love was a weakness, but this was real. He loved her. Her name. Now he knew her real name. Why did she go by Tsunami? He had to know.

"_ALI!_ _You ungrateful little BRAT!"The man beat a 10 year old Ali. The sound of breaking glass was heard. Ali collapsed on the floor, a long, deep gash on the back of her neck. The man stared in horror, his eyes widening. He dumped her on the lawn to die. Somehow, she lived. She didn't know how...but she lived._

Night knew. He had tried to change her that night. Only Marc, a witch, and his brother had stopped him and healed the girl. He hadn't known who she was then...But now he did. Tsunami awoke curled up by Night's side, her head on his stomach. His arm was gently draped around her shoulder. Night stirred, "G̀morning, Ali."Tsunami pulled away, "How do you know? You didn't go through my memories, did you?"Tsunami glared at Night, looking away. He touched the back of her neck where the scar lay, "Ah...No. Tsunami, I was there. I tried to heal you by changing you."

"But then a witch, Marc, My twin brother, stopped me, saying he would heal you."Tsunami was looking at him with a mixture of shock and confusion, "On accident, all I was able to do was blood bond you to myself."Tsunami stood up and walked into a corner, facing away from him, "Leave me alone for a while, Night."

Night walked out of her room, his mind searching. While he was in her room, he had sensed another presence. He stepped outside, "Hullo, Night. We see you've finally found her again."A voice came from an alley, speaking in a tongue only Night understood. He scowled, "I should've know. Phoenix, you snooping rat."The vampire, Phoenix, who used to be known as Marc, a witch, stepped out of the shadows, "We will win the bet, Night. She will be ours."Phoenix disappeared, leaving Night alone. Tsunami came outside a moment later. Seeing the young vampire on the stairs, crying wrenched her heart, "Night...A-are you okay?"

Night got up suddenly and walked quickly to her. He was crying on her shoulder, "It's okay...It's okay, Night."Tsunami looked at him, her eyes filled with pain at seeing Night like that. She moved her head and kissed his cheek. Night turned his head so his lips met hers. This kiss was pure desire to know that she was real, that she was there. Night held her tightly, not possessively, but protectively. Tsunami relaxed in his hold, her arms going around his neck as he kissed her, "I love you, Tsunami...I love you."Tsunami looked up at him, a tear falling down her cheek.

Night gently brushed the tear away from her face, "I love you too, Night...I love you too."Tsunami whispered, gently. She lay her head on his chest, happy. This was the moment she never wanted to end. She wanted to linger in his arms forever, to be his alone. Night had listened to her thoughts at that moment and smirked into her hair, "I never want to loose you Tsunami . I want you to be mine. Mine and only mine...Forever."Tsunami looked up, "But I won't live that long, Night.""I can make it so you will."He whispered. Tsunami looked at him. She understood what he was saying.

To be a vampire...To be forever with him. She wanted it so badly, but now wasn't the time, "Not yet. I have to find out something first."Night nodded in understanding, "Of course Tsunami. Of course."


	3. A birthday?

I WISH I OWNED TENCHI AND THE OTHERS, BUT I DO NOT!

Chapter 3

Five blissful months passed 'till it was winter. Noone needed the Blood Hill group, and they had all the cash they needed. Tsunami pulled on a black tank top, black sweat pants, and a black jacket. Today was her birthday, and none of the Blood Hill members knew. She stepped out into the streets, shivering slightly as the snow fell on her shoulders. She pulled a locket out from under her shirt, where it lay hidden, "Mum..." She shook her head and headed off for a store, This store, she knew well. Her mother used to take her there, to the crystal shoppe.

Tsunami stared at the crystal rose necklace her mom said she would get for her 18th birthday. She picked it up and pulled the money out of her pocket, "Hello miss Ali! So sorry to hear about your mother and your father,"Tsunami flinched at her old name, "I go by Tsunami now, Mr. Wright. I'm just here to buy the rose mom said she'd get me for my eighteenth. Dad sold the others, so she promised. Thanks for not selling it, sir."Richard Wright nodded in consent, "My pleasure miss."

Tsunami was smiling as she skipped down the street. The crystalline rose bobbed up and down on her neck beside her locket on a silver chain. She bought some white lilies from a flower shop, turned down a deserted alleyway and headed for the graveyard. Little did she know, someone was following her. She walked up to a white marble tombstone with an angel on the top of it, "Hey mom."Tsunami whispered. Tears fell down her pale cheeks, "I got the rose you told me I could have. Wright didn't sell it. Thanks. I got you some white lilies, your favorite!"

She lay the lilies on the grave and stood up, "Hello, Ali."Tsunami turned and came face to face with a boy who looked just like Night, "Who are you?" Phoenix smiled, "I am Marc. It's nice to meet a beauty like yourself."Tsunami frowned, then smirked, leaning against the headpiece of her mother's tombstone, "Dude...I am T-A-K-E-N, get it? I have a boyfriend."She began to leave. Marc a.k.a Phoenix grabbed her shoulder, "Ali, wait..."

Night was passing through the graveyard, visiting his grandmother's grave to clear off the snow. He saw Phoenix talking to Tsunami, "-I am T-A-K-E-N, get it? I have a boyfriend." Night smiled as he heard this, "Ali, wait..."Night chose this moment to confront his brother, "Excuse me, brother. Whose girl do you think you're playing?"He wrapped his arms around Tsunami from behind, making her gasp, "Night!" Night smiled at her, "Phoenix, this is MY girl. Back off."Phoenix smiled, "For now, we will. But only for now."

That was that. Phoenix disappeared. Ali...How he pined for the girl whose life he had saved. He was hers by right. Night just loved her, while Phoenix held claim. He wanted her, just because he wanted to own her. Just so he could hold her to him and keep her there. Night didn't deserve her, "You will be mine."

Tsunami lay beside Night next to her mother's grave, "Night, look."Tsunami pulled out her locket and the crystalline rose, "These are mine. The locket was my mother's."She opened it and showed Night the small portrait. A young woman looked at them, her long silver hair seemed to rippled around her pale face, her eyes the same deep red as Tsunami's.

Night looked at the portrait, "I see where you got your good looks, 'cause your dad en't that pretty."Tsunami smirked, brushing a strand of turquoise hair out of her face, "This one,"She said, pointing to the rose, "Mom promised me for my eighteenth birthday, I could get this crystal rose...Mr. Miller was kind enough not to sell it to another person."Night smiled and fingered the rose at her throat, "Oh-ho! It's your birthday?"Tsunami nodded, "Aye. It is."Night kissed her, a long passionate kiss. When he slowly pulled away, he smiled at her, "That was only part one of your gift."

Night led her back to HQ, smiling. Tsunami was blindfolded. As soon as they reached the lounge, Night removed the blindfold and showed her the party that he and the others had set up, "Happy Birthday, Tsunami!"All the members of Blood Hill was there. Tsunami looked at them, then at Night, "You! Night! You set this up! How did you know?"Night smirked, "I did a little...Digging!" Tsunami smiled and lightly punched him, "Ni-ight!"Night backed up with a laugh, "Yeah, yeah!"


End file.
